


Tight Fit

by pastelNothing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're real cute ya'll., Trans!Beau, canoodling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: Sometimes when you travel, you have to sleep in a small bed. What happens when there's a small bed, a huffy monk and a happy tiefling who wants to know what's wrong?[Thanks to the server for encouraging (read, enabling) to start writing again!]





	Tight Fit

This was officially the worst inn they'd managed to stay in- small rooms, smaller beds. The ale was good though, kept underground and kept cold and as Beau nursed her third ale she watched Jester dance with Fjord as some group of bards performed on some stage. There was jealousy that bubbled but It was washed down until she couldn't take it. A draining gulp of ale and Beau is getting up and leaving the others with a mumbled goodnight. 

It was like sleeping in a closet with how the rooms were laid out and she sighed and stripped her top and the bandages. The bed would barely fit both her and Jester and color filled the monks cheeks when she remembered the tiefling's words; "we'll find a way to get us to fit~" and there's a sigh as door is opened. 

"Just me, don't you worry," she sounds slightly intoxicated and Beau will just give the woman space and privacy by rolling to face the wall and her back to the heater. The sound and the amount of clothes hitting the wooden floor serves to color her cheeks and ears; so long sleeping against someone you learn how much they take off by how long it takes them to get into bed. 

Jester is overwarm- hot and soft and she smells like ale and sugar and her breasts are softer than Beau remembers against her back from the week ago when after a round at the bath house she was conned into jester braiding her hair. 

"You're so cold, Beau," a little huff as an arm wraps around her. "Is this okay?" As it slips around her Beau has to wet her mouth. 

"Ye-yeah," the stumble elicits a giggle from Jester and a warmer breath around her neck as the hand wanders just higher and under her chest. Breathe, Beau. Jester just hums and asks the question again and the answer is whined, impatient. 

"Yes Jester, touch me."

Jester's giggle sends a shock as the woman's teeth knead at her earlobe and gently work clawed fingers to tweak a nipple and Beau squirms slightly and closes her eyes as she shifts to lean into the touches.  
"You're so wound up," comes the pouting woman's voice right into her ears, Beau whimpering and grabbing a fleshy blue thigh to ground herself. No use getting worked up when you've barely been touched but as the healer shifts it seems she won't be untouched for long. 

Working herself in her back Jester has Beau on top and is gently pushing her, small encouragement. 

"It's too small a bed to cuddle properly, lay on me," and Beau will shift to accommodate and the tiefling giggles, stopping Beau and the human worries her bottom lip on teeth. 

"You're really worked up," grinning at her as Beau shifts, grinds against her thighs and the material of her panties and pants. Oh, she was worked up. Testing a hand on the monks belly she purrs 

"Keep moving, Beau..."

That smile is enough to make a woman like Beau kill a man, following the request and quickly she has to lean forward as jolts of pleasure make her thighs tense. Jester's tail wraps around her waist and while one hand is on the tiefling's hip the second is gently curving fingers around the tail.

Another roll of her hips and Beau barely keeps the moan from getting loud and she goes again, creating a slow rhythm of grinding against the tiefling's thigh. Jester is ever kind, cooing and encouraging her and letting Beau take in her naked form in all its glory. Jester is working one of her breasts, teasing the nipple into a stiff peak while her other hand is playing with her hair but it shifts and threads through the curled dark locks of Beau.

"What do you want to do tonight, Beau? Do you want to eat me out? Fuck me?" Her voice is low, soft and gently commanding and when Beau looks lost to following her own pleasure Jester pouts and pulls her hair. "Answer."

A soft cry that is chased by a moan, panting and coming back to watch as Jester licks her lips and shows Beau those fangs. 

"W-want you to sit on my face," a deeper breath. "Ma'am."

That makes Jester hum and she’ll start working on moving again. Beau isn’t paying attention - the thigh being replaced with a palm so she can grind a little rougher until she’s pushed down into the bed. The naked beauty of Jester makes the monk’s mouth water and she waits for the cleric to move again. 

Jester will sit back on her heels to think, curling fingers between her fingers before a grin lights up her features and as Beau tries to sit up the tiefling is pushing her back down and giggling. “I’ll sit on your face and I’ll suck you off, how does that sound~?” Music to her fucking ears but the only thing that happens is the human nodding her head and she’s laid out on the thin bed. 

As the blue woman’s knees settle at either side of her head Beau licks her lips again and reaches up to guide Jester down over her but there’s a firm slap to her hands and she lets go. 

“I’ll do it when I’m ready,” comes a huffed response as those too hot hands come over Beau’s belly and past her hips to dig her fingers into her pants. The fighter lifts her hips at the ready and Jester shucks the pants just far enough to expose Beau’s cock which gives a bounce as its freed, precum glistening as it catches the light of one of the spent candles that flicker and threaten to give them away to darkness. Jester coos and leans down, her cunt almost to Beau’s mouth as her breath warms over the head and she groans. 

“You know how to stop if it gets too much?” The reminder is from past times, between hair braiding and fingering, the time she caught Beau grinding on her and helped her get off, plenty of times to establish boundaries so the gentle teasing kisses she laid on the other woman when it was most appropriate and inappropriate - Beau still apologises to Caleb occasionally after he caught them making out in the cart. Beau nods then, and squeezes Jester’s thigh in quick succession three times. Jester kisses Beau’s hip in return before finally giving a lick to the human’s cock and lowering herself on Beau. 

This is something she’s done before, other girls at the monastery, that time with Yasha before she left again, the sensation of Jester’s pubes against her lips gave her a way to pull herself back in and Beau opens her mouth to happily accept this gift and quickly begin lapping at her. Jester’s mouth felt amazing, forked tongue swirling over the head and she feels no shame to moan against the mound as she points her tongue and remembers how the tiefling gave her pointers before she let Beau go down on her a few weeks ago. 

Jester begins to bob her head, taking more of Beau in her mouth and following with slow sucks and hollowing her cheeks - Beau guides her tongue deeper and she finally takes purchase to grip hip and thigh as the tiefling moves to ease herself more into the feeling but give the human plenty of room to breathe. During a quick break she focuses her efforts on the tiefling’s engourged clit, lapping and blowing quick puffs of air that make the woman above her tense and make noises from where her mouth is occupied. The teasing is returned when Jester pulls her head up, sucking and lapping at the tip before she pulls off and makes Beau whine at the loss. 

“Will you tell me, Beau, why you were frowning at Fjord and I?” Her tail curls as she sits up directly on Beau’s face, the human glad she took a breath before pushing her tongue in as Jester came down and there’s a swell of pride to hear the woman moan like that. The question won’t get answered till Jester is up again, shifting and adjusting her position so she can lean down and see Beau’s face as she grinds her cunt down on Beau’s mouth and her clit on her nose. “I saw you do it, and it was kinda hot. But why?”

Beau frowns but she’ll instead try to focus on pleasuring Jester by sealing her lips around Jester’s clit around her lips and sucking while two fingers tease her clit before pushing in. Another gasp from Jester and she can feel her cock throb with need as she pumps the fingers in and feels Jester move and respond and move with them but then there are two hands on her, holding her head and pulling up. She even takes the fingers out of her, making a little whine but she wants to make her point.

“Why Beau?”

She’ll try and look away but even then the heat, the hot bore of Jester’s eyes into her she looks away and she doesn’t see amusement - she sees concern. Beau chews her lip and squeezes Jester’s thigh three times and the tiefling is up off her, sitting her up and bringing a mug of water for her. Beau drinks it and presses her cheek on Jester’s shoulder. Something is mumbled, but Jester gives her some time to repeat it, to let her sort herself out. 

“I just… I’m not good at, like, stuff like that.” She looks at the wall and starts to count the planks of wood and she feels Jester’s warm tail curl around her waist. 

“At dancing, romantics and flirting?” Straight to the point. Ow.

“Yeah.” Then Beau feels Jester’s hand and she’s looking back into those eyes and oh she’s still so gorgeous and the tiefling leans forward to kiss her forehead. 

“You know you don’t have to be,” the words are emphasised with little kisses between them and Beau laughs lightly and gently pushes her. “I mean it, Beau. I love you for lots of reasons, like I love Fjord and Caleb, even Molly.” They both share giggles at that and Jester gently rubs their noses together. 

“If you want to learn to flirt, you can, or you don’t have to. None of us will stop loving you like we love you just because you aren’t good at it, okay?” To that Beau leans into the hand still against her cheek and nods and Jester will give her a chaste kiss. 

“Do you want to squeeze my boobs as I ride your cock?”

“Yeah..”

Jester kisses her sweetly and shifts so she’s sitting in Beau’s lap, firewarm hands over her neck and shoulders and Beau leans into it easily with the kisses the woman lays on her. She’s safe like this, Jester loves her, loves her and when a hand wraps around her cock Beau gives a little gasp and pushes up but the tiefling just giggles into her mouth and pushes her tongue in to taste herself. 

She makes quick work with a few pumps of her hand before Jester is guiding herself, impaling herself on Beau’s cock and making sweet noises and tucking her face into Beau’s neck. The monk can feel how sensitive she is - a testament to how she was eating her out brings pride and makes her feel even closer to her limit as well. For how much Beau can move she’ll do her best but her hands are occupied, cupping Jester’s chest and teasing her nipples, to make the tiefling squeal and gasp a little louder.

“Fuck J-jester, Jester-” Beau kisses at the exposed part of her neck she can get to, making marks to match the ones the tiefling is putting on her shoulder and it’s not long before the two of them are able to find release - Jester cumming just after Beau and the human fills her, groaning together at the sensation before Beau is laying back on the bed and Jester follows. 

They catch their breaths, Jester waiting till Beau is fully soft inside her before bringing her hips up and letting her cock slide out before she lays beside and cuddles closer. There’s a tender kiss to Beau’s jaw.

“See, I told you we would fit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll also have a tumblr set up for requests and ideas for fics with the tumblr prettyfatqueer so if you want to leave a kudos and send a request there, feel free! I'll have more up soon, I promise.
> 
> <3


End file.
